


Raising Solo

by TheDarkDragonfly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Drama, Family Feels, Funny, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDragonfly/pseuds/TheDarkDragonfly
Summary: Parenting, according to Han Solo. Cute, funny and heartwarming short stories featuring Han, Leia and theirchildren. Please R&R. AN: some stories featured have appeared in my Time & Time Again series.Please enjoy. (Lucas Canon - No Rey, Finn or Ben here)
Relationships: Anakin Solo & Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Roulette

"Dad?" The quiet voice asked, standing in the doorway to his office. He smiled, leaning back.

"Jaina." She walked around his desk, coming to a stop beside his chair. He reached out a hand, gently pushed back an errant strand of hair from her forehead.

"Can we borrow your blaster? You can say no, that's okay."

"Why?"

"Jacen is convinced he can block a blaster shot, and Anakin doesn't believe him." She rolled her eyes as she finished her short explanation.

Han hesitated. He didn't really want his children shooting each other, but if he said no, they would just find another way; they were, after all, his children.

He looked over his daughter to where his sons stood just outside the door. They employed this tactic before; Jaina had a higher success rate then they did. He waved them over.

Unholstering his gun, he handed it over the desk to Anakin, slowly.

"Stun only. Y'got that?" Still holding the grip.

"Awesome! I've wanted to do this forever!"

"Anakin."

"Yup. Stun. Got it."

They huddled off, close together, bathing in their success. No more than half a minute later, Jaina reappeared to hand the blaster back.

"He can't do it." She said simply, turned and walked back to her brothers.


	2. Midnight

Crying woke him.

The noise was still unfamiliar and yet, primal.

Leia stirred beside him, mumbling something incoherent.

Carefully, not wishing to wake her, he slipped from the bed towards the two bassinets.

"Jacen, what's wrong?" He soothed. Gently, he scooped up his infant son, cradling the blanket wrapped bundle close to his chest. "Shhh, you're fine. I've got you."

Tiny feet kicked fervently against his arm, cries slowly calming as Han walked him fluidly from the room. He wanted to give Leia a chance to sleep; she hadn't been getting near enough rest.

Descending the stairs, Han took Jacen over to the large window in the living room; standing with him, staring out at the glimmering cityscape before them.

They stood this way for a long time, father and son, gently watching the night.


	3. Style

Leia watched from the corner of the sofa while her husband casually carried a shrieking Anakin by his ankles down the hallway and into the kitchen, as the twins trotted happily alongside.

There's a lot to be said for Han's style of parenting, Leia mused, holding a steaming cup of caf close to her chest.

It was a quiet Saturday in the Solo household; one of those rare, peaceful days which she could enjoy, surrounded by her family, tucked away from the problems - large and small, real and speculative - which seemed to steal precious time, like this, away from all of them.

Han had announced he was going to make lunch. When he had asked the twins what they would like him to make, they both dissolved into hysterics and shouted for Anakin stew. Han agreed, causing Anakin to flee, giggling, as fast as he could to his bedroom.

This had not been enough to save him, however, and his shrieks were now joined by the twins laughter and offers to help their father "roast" the youngest member of their family.

Curious, she untangled herself from the throw-cover tucked around her feet, and went to watch this newest game unfold.

Stopping in the doorway, unable to keep the wide smile from growing across her face, she watched Han explain, very seriously, to the twins that they wouldn't be able to have Anakin stew since he didn't fit in the pot. Leia saw her youngest child sitting merrily in a large roasting pan, knees around his ears, grinning down at his siblings.

Turning her attention back to Han, she couldn't help thinking, smiling peacefully, of just how lucky she was.


	4. Numbered Days

"No, thank you. I only dance with my Dad."

Han had heard his daughter speak those words more times then he could count; they had always brought a smile to his face.

But his days were numbered.

The day was coming when she wouldn't say those words.

And he knew it would break his heart.


	5. Caught

Silence was not something Han usually came home to.

Between the kids, droids and whatever visitors happened to be there, silence in the Solo household usually meant one thing; trouble.

Kicking off his boots, he started searching the house. He found the nanny droid in the kitchen - switched off. He continued his search, stopping in the doorway to Anakin's bedroom, the hushed voices from his three small children huddled in the centre of the room made him smile.

Quiet Solo children equalled trouble.

Deep in their conversation, the children didn't hear his approach - as evident by the startled shriek Jacen let out as Han swept him off the floor.

"What are you three troublemakers up to?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing'; in fact, it looks a heck of a lot like you're eating the cookies Uncle Luke brought over last night." Glances were exchanged, they had been caught. Han struggled to keep his face serious as he watched his children silent problem-solving.

"Do you want one?" Anakin asked innocently, holding up a large chocolate cookie from the box. Han looked down at them, faces covered in chocolate, crumbs scattered on the floor. They had obviously had a happy afternoon. He knew Leia wouldn't approve, and she would be right. But - as he often rationalized - he would have given anything at their age to have the life he was able to give his children. And at moments like this, when he had the chance to be that father who ate a whole box of cookies with his kids, how could he not? Leia might be mad, but in the end, it would be worth it.

He slung Jacen over his shoulder as if carrying a rucksack.

"Bring them into the kitchen; they'll be better with milk."


	6. Mimicry

Leia stood, unmoving, outside the slightly open nursery door; listening, leaning against wall, hands playing with the necklace at her throat.

He moved behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, pulling her to him. Bending towards her ear, murmuring secret whispers. She moved away from him, glanced up and smiled, eyes dancing.

"Shh. She's singing."

They both stood listening to their young daughter for several long seconds.

"Yeah." Han threw her a smile, kissed the top of her head and moved to walk away. Leia caught his arm.

"Wait- she's singing tavern songs! My three year old daughter is singing Corellian tavern songs." Her exasperated realization made his smile grow a bit wider. He shrugged, hugging her tighter.

"She wanted to hear a song and it was the first one that came to me."

"So you thought it was appropriate."

"No, but it made her happy, and that's all that mattered."


	7. Language

"What do you kids want for breakfast?"

"Kriffing pancakes!" Jacen shouted back gleefully. Jaina giggled, nodding in agreement.

"Jacen!" Han spun around, staring at his son. Astonished.

"What?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"That's what mom calls them." Jaina quickly jumped him, defending her brother.

"She does, does she? Leia! Could you come in here, please."

"You three are certainly making a lot of noise in here." Leia noted, strolling through the door, Anakin - still in pyjamas- perched on her hip.

"The kids were just informing me of your little nickname for pancakes."

"What are you- oh." Sliding Ani down to join his siblings, she straightened and met his eyes.

"Yeah. Oh."

"Well, here's the thing, I was making pancakes a few weeks ago for them - you were out - when my comm went off and it startled me, I dropped the bowl, batter went everywhere, and well..." she finished lamely, looking up at him, trying not to smile.

"Mom said a bad word." Jaina smirked.

"Yes, she did." Han agreed, grinning at his wife, eyes mischievous.

"Is she going to get in trouble?" Jaina asked, almost hopeful.

Han turned to his daughter, face suddenly serious. "Do you think she should get in trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Han-"

"I think, you need a time out." He continued, cutting her off; grinning.

Leia opened her mouth to protest and was stopped by his wink.

Han took her by the shoulders and turned her, bending his mouth to her ear he growled softly, "Go to my room, Princess." A shiver shot down her spine, a breath caught in her throat; then he released her. The happy chanting of the children in background, completely oblivious to their parents and the adult turn to the situation, followed her up the stairs. He would come to her, but she would have to wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story - kids repeat everything!


	8. Placing Bets

"Okay, one last game. Then bed. You're mom will be home soon, and it's long past bedtime." Han gave a pointed look around the table. His three children nodded happily.

Leia had gone out for dinner with Winter, leaving Han to care for the children, which always meant take-out, holocomics and sabacc; though – as an unspoken general rule – no mention of sabbac was ever made to Leia.

Luck had been on Jaina's side all night. She had played Han out of cleaning up her room for the next three weeks and, after losing most of his allowance money early on, Anakin had joined forces with his older brother, the pile of toys behind her chair steady continued to grow.

The excited laughter and shouting suddenly died as a throat cleared behind them.

Four sets of eyes met Leia's as she stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other holding a gold evening bag.

She did not look amused.


	9. Growing Up

Dignitaries filed in, one at a time, in a painstakingly long line which seemed to stretch on forever.

A senator from a mid-rim territory was next in line, bowing first to Leia, and Han, then warming greeting the eight-year-old twins and a distracted seven-year-old Anakin.

Crouching slightly in front of the children, eyes widening in mock excitement, the senator addressed Jacen first.

"Good evening young man, what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"A Jedi." Jacen answered as he brushed a stubborn strand the hair off his forehead.

"Of course! Of course, you're going to be a Jedi. You're going to be a very good Jedi aren't you? Just like your Uncle!"

"Yes." Jacen replied politely, in a slightly exasperated tone.

Jaina caught her mother's warning look before she could roll her eyes. Han wasn't doing much better, he was uncomfortable, unhappy and hot. Leia figured she could get about twenty more minutes out of the rest of her family before chaos erupted.

"And what about this pretty little lady, what are you going to be? A Jedi like your Uncle as well I imagine?" Shifting his eyes to Jaina, who glared, annoyed, back at him.

"No."

"No? A politician then, following your famous mother." He declared.

"No. I'm going to be a Pirate."

"A Pirate?" Surprise making him stand up and look at Leia in shock.

"Yeah, like my dad."

Han laughed, pulling his daughter to him.

"You'll make a great Pirate sweetheart. Come on, let's find us both a drink."

"Whiskey?" She asked excitedly, ignoring the still shocked senator.

"Not for you, but yes."

Leia watched as Han walked off, arm slung casually around his daughter, Jacen a few paces behind.

"A Pirate? Surely she can't be serious." Her attention snapped back to the man still standing in front of her, mouth agape, and smiled. "She would make a great Pirate. Thank you for coming."


	10. Partner

"Whatchya doin?" The sing-song voice of his six-year-old daughter trickled down to him.

"Oh, hello Beautiful. Nothing, just cleaning."

"No, you're lying."

"What are you, a Jedi?" Han grinned at his daughter as he climbed up out of the forward smuggling compartment.

"Yeah. And you can't lie to a Jedi." She smiled triumphantly at him, kicking her legs as she sat on the ledge of the open floor.

"Well, in that case, I'm cleaning to make some room so I can do a tiny favour for your Uncle Lando."

"What kind of a favour?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, very much like her mother's.

"He needs me to bring him something, because he's not allowed to buy it."

"You're smuggling again? Cool!"

"But-"

"-I can't tell mom. I know. Do you need any help?"

Han laughed, nodding and gestured for her to follow him.

And as she skipped happily along beside him, he wondered what he would do without his Jaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their relationship ❤


	11. House Rules

"Come on Solo, let's go."

"Put that thing away before you get yourself killed."

"Scared, Jaya?"

"I don't like repeating myself, Zekk."

"Come on - it'll be fun."

"Can't. No Lightsabre's in the house. Dad's rule."

"For real? You're dad never has rules." Zekk pointed out, powering off his lightsaber.

"He does with this, right Jace?"

"Yup. It came into place after last summer's holo-comm incident."

"Holo-comm incident?"

"Sliced right through it. We moved all the furniture, but the station wouldn't budge. Anyway, it ended up getting in the way."

"Hence the rule. No duels in the house - unless we're battling off evil and oppression and whatnot. Then it's okay."

"Huh. Alright. Outside then?" Zekk challenged. Jaina considered for a moment and stood up, making a grand sweeping gesture with her left arm. "After you."


	12. Advice

"Dad, just because things 'could be worse'," Anakin held up both his hands, air-quoting from a conversation he had had with Leia earlier that night, before continuing, "doesn't mean things right now don't suck. Because they do. A lot."

"I know. But Anakin, a word of advice, from personal experience."

"Yeah?"

"Don't use air-quotes in front of your mom. She doesn't find it amusing. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a solid head cannon belief that Leia would HATE air quotes. I also feel like Han would do it, a lot.


	13. Referee

A shriek emanated down the hallway and was quickly followed by a series loud thumps.

Jaina's voice, rising in anger, crackled through the apartment, assaulting her parents who were lounging together on the couch.

Han groaned and glanced down at his wife. She didn't flinch. He sighed and looked back towards the hallway where the commotion was picking up strength.

"I gave birth to them; you have to deal with that." Leia said quietly, tilting her head in the direction of the noise while flipping over a page in her magazine. He was about to protest when Jacen's inaudible voice joined in the shouting.

More thudding followed.

With one last look at the smashball broadcast, he stood and starting down the hallway, finding Jaina in front of the fresher door, pounding her fists against it rapidly.

"Jacen Solo! Come out right now." She yelled.

"Not a chance!" Jacen's reply came, slightly muffled by the closed door.

"Come out! Come out and fight me like a man."

Before Jacen could answer, Jaina started her ferocious hammering on the door again.

"Alright, that's enough." Han took hold of both her fists and pulled her back, turning her.

The angry, determined face of his daughter came around to him, cheeks red and blotchy, eyes brimming with the tears she wouldn't allow to fall. Hands, still clenched into fists, shook uncontrollably. Her small forearms were now bruising slightly from the abuse levelled at the fresher door.

The sight of her melted away his annoyance and he knelt down to face her. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Jaina broke his gaze and glared back at the door which secured her twin.

"What's going on?" He asked gently, snapping her focus away from the door.

His little girl regarded him for a moment. "Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Come on, tell me. What's going on?"

The muffled, innocent voice from behind the closed door answered for his sister. "She's trying to kill me, Dad!"

Jaina rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

"Jacen come out of there."

"But she's-"

"Now." The door slide open revealing Han's eldest son. Jacen didn't make a move to join his sister, but at least now Han didn't have to talk at him through a door.

"Okay, now, one at a time," he directed, giving each of his children a pointed look, "tell me what's happened. Jacen, you go first."

Jacen looked triumphantly at his sister before starting. "Jaina killed my Gunyr Beetle, and when I got mad at her, she tried to kill me too!" Jaina stood quietly staring at her father.

"Jaina, honey, is that what happened?"

"No.

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar!"

"Are too!"

"Enough." Han pointed at his son, "there is no name-calling in this house, you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Jacen started playing with his fingernails uncomfortably.

"Jaina, tell me what happened."

"Well, I did kill his beetle thing, but I didn't mean to. It was loose in the room and I stepped on it," Jaina shrugged helplessly, "I didn't see it! I promise."

"And the killing Jacen part? What was that about?"

"I said I was sorry and that it was an accident. And he didn't believe me. And he broke the sensor Wedge gave me." She glared at her brother before shrugging slightly, eyes moving back, riveted. "So, yeah. I guess I did try to kill him. A little bit..."


	14. Broken Hearts

Well. This sucks. Han thought, as a small breeze ruffled his hair.

Being a father was the hardest thing he had ever taken on. It was also far and beyond the most rewarding. However, at the moment, while sitting with his daughter on the outside step of the apartment's balcony; looking over the nearly sleeping city surrounding them, he would much rather tear his own heart out then allow this to continue.

But at the moment, there was simply nothing he could do. All he was able to do was sit with her, his arm wrapped tightly, protectively, around her small shoulders and listen as she cried softly against him.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"I know, Sweetie, I know. Neither do I." He hugged her tighter.

"Dad, why are men so stupid?"

Han chuckled quietly. Leia had been asking him the very same question for over 20 years.

"We have a natural predisposition, I'm afraid. Most of the time, we can't help it."

She let out a strong sigh.

"Have you talked to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want to remember what we use to be."

"Have you spoken about this to Jacen? What does he think?"

"Jacen doesn't really care, Dad. To him, Jag and I are really not an issue. To him, this is just drama he doesn't want to be involved in. And honestly, I don't' blame him. I wish I wasn't involved in it."

"I see. Well, I care."

"I know. Thank you."

"Do you want me to try to talk to him?" He asked, only really because he had to, and also because he knew she would never want him to.

"Oh, Gods no! No. Not at all. I'll sort something out. Eventually."

They sat in silence again, watching the darkening city.

Han couldn't help but think of a time before all of this. Before the Vong war. Before his children had been forced to grow up far too fast.


	15. Dress Code

Enjoying a night to himself, Han had settled down in front of the holo, when a flash of black leather and bare skin hurried past him.

The house was quiet. Leia had gone out for a drink with Winter and Mirax, the boys were down in the loading docks with the Rouge pilots. He had thought his daughter was in for the night as well, holed up in her room wrestling with a battery cell.

Apparently not. He sat up.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Jaina, get back here."

"What?"

"Where you are going?"

"I'm meeting some friends a few levels down. I'm already late, Dad. I've got to get going. I'll see you later okay?" She smiled her 'Daddy-Smile' - as Leia aptly named it - and moved towards the door again.

"Hey, Jaina! Get back here. You're not leaving dressed like that."

"Why not?"

"Jaina."

"Dad."

"Go change. You're not wearing that - that-"

"Dress."

"That's not a dress. It's hardly a shirt. Go change. Now."

"Dad!"

"Now." She huffed loudly and stomped off. Han sat back, still watching the hallway his daughter had disappeared into, and shook his head.

They were wrong. Being a father didn't get easier. In fact, he thought turning his attention back to the game, keeping track of three teenagers - especially his 15-year-old-daughter - was much harder then looking after three toddlers.


	16. Life Skills

"Don't be scared of it, I'm right here."

"I'm not scared." Han's small daughter tilted her chin up in a perfect imitation of her mother.

"Good girl. Now, to get a really accurate shot, take a deep breath, let it out slowly - that's right - and release the trigger softly." Jaina's mark hit perfectly. She looked up at her father, face alight and smiling. Han smiled back at her, hugging her to him. "Most of the time, you don't have time do be that controlled, but it's a good habit to get into. Wanna shoot another?"

"Yes!" Jaina lined up her next shot and fired again.

"Hello? I'm home! Han? Are you home?"

"In here!" He called to his wife as he reset another group of targets. Leia appeared in the doorway, glancing quickly from him, their daughter holding his too-large blaster and the targets.

"Han! She's six! She shouldn't be handling guns!"

"Of course she should be. She has to know how to fire them properly."

"Plus," Jaina added, taking careful aim at another target, squeezing one eye shut and firing. "It's awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant help it! I love writing Jania and Han so much - but i'll try to fit a bit more of the boys in... maybe...


	17. Game Night

"I'm winning!"

"No, you're not." Anakin stated matter-of-factly, without breaking his attention away from the screen in front of them.

"Yes I am, aren't I?"

"Sweetheart, you're the yellow one. You're last."

"That's okay, Mom! I'll stop and let you catch up." Jacen offered, slowing his player down as Jaina took over the lead.

Being allowed to win might be worse, she mused, then losing her sixteenth consecutive simulated podrace on the twin's new game console. Not that she would really have to worry, Jaina would never let anyone win, not even her own mother.

Han was supposed to have taken a turn on the family's newest toy over an hour ago; but he declined, stating it was more entertaining watching her and the kids. She knew him well enough to know that he was finding her lack of success highly enjoyable.

"How many laps is it?"

Jaina laughed, still sprawled on the floor beside her, Jacen was munching on a handful of chocolate bites, propped up on Jaina's the other side leaning into his sister, his podracer sitting still on the screen.

"It's always the same, Mom. Ten laps on these normal races and fifteen laps- ANAKIN!" Jaina shrieked as her young brother bashed her into a canyon wall. Anakin let loose a rather evil sounding giggle and leaned forward on the couch beside his father.

"That's me, Mom. You can pass me." Jacen offered through a mouthful of candy.

"Thanks, Sweetie. What lap are we on now?"

"We're on lap eight. You're on lap three." Anakin replied, not blinking. Han burst out laughing, causing Anakin to grin.

Leia sighed. This was going to be a long evening.


	18. Abatement

"Mom?"

"Jacen?"

"When's dinner?"

"Whenever your father gets home."

"When will that be?"

Leia smiled and turned to look over her shoulder to where to eldest son was leaning heavily on the back of the sofa.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm starving!"

"Starving? Well, we can't have that! Come on," she tossed her novel down on the seat beside her. "I'll find you something."


	19. Impasse

"Jaina! If I have to tell you one more time!" the threat hung in the air unfinished as Han walked through the door to the apartment into what appeared to be a war-zone. His sons were busy gathering the toys which littered the conversation pit in the living room, eyes wide. He tilted his head them and pointed at his wife in question. Jacen's eyes widened even further while Anakin shook his head dramatically back and forth. He grimaced and they both responded, mimicking his expression. Tossing them a quick wink he tossed his jacket over the bench, stepping out of his boots.

"What's going on?" he asked, clearing his throat. He always dreaded that question, nothing good ever came from asking that question.

Leia was standing at the entrance to the hallway, one hand gripping her hip, the other hung rather angrily at her side. She sung around at the sound of his voice; face softening slightly.

"Oh thank Gods you're home," she took a deep breath and blew it out quickly. Oh no, he thought as he made his way over to his wife, that's never good.

"You're daughter," she started in a calm, rather scary, tone, "is making me crazy."

It was always the same, he mused as he took her by the shoulders and brought her to him. Every time the children were acting up, they were his. Which in the case of his daughter recently, was all the time.

He kissed the top of her head. "Why? What's happened?"

"She wont listen. I came home, the house was a disaster, the cushions were strewn everywhere - I know they need room to play," she added quickly, feeling the familiar counter-argument coming from him, "but when I ask them to clean up their mess and come help with setting dinner, I have the expectation that that will happen. But," she gestured sharply down the hall towards the closed door of their daughters room, "instead, it turns into a battle. Every. Single. Time." The last words came out evenly. Too evenly. Han knew that tone. He had been on the receiving end of that tone often enough. Jaina was brave, he would hand that to her. That particular tone always made him a little nervous, but it had little to no effect on his girl.

"She wont help clean up?"

"No. She wont. Instead she sulks and locks herself in her room."

"I'll go talk to her."

"Thank you," she whispered tiredly before turning to the boys. "Jacen, Anakin; leave the rest for your sister to clean up."

Han glanced quickly again at his sons, Anakin shrugged while Jacen shook his head quietly, before releasing Leia and starting down the hallway. He stopped in front of the closed door, pausing before knocking twice. "Jaina."

The door opened instantly, revealing his small daughter; arms crossed defensively in front of her, jaw set and eyes narrowed.

She was ready for battle.

It was times like this that Han knew Leia had it wrong. In these moments, Jaina was never more her mother's daughter.


	20. Ghosts

"Daddy?"

They had been happily peaceful for the last half of the evening. The boys were sprawled across the living room floor, quietly building a growing fleet of model X-wings. Jaina had plunged herself down on the couch beside him, after retrieving his datapad from his office had been contentedly playing Ewok Village for the last hour. He had was startled away from the game by the small voice beside him, he looked down. Big brown eyes, narrowed slightly in concentration, stared back at him.

"Why is Mom so sad. He said he was sorry."

"Sorry, run that by me again." Han replied, muting the game, swiveling himself to face her.

"He said Mom is very angry, but not at us. At him. And he said he was sorry."

"Who said? Who's sorry?"

"The man." Anakin replied, speaking for the first time since he and Jacen started building their fleet. Jacen sat up.

"Okay, from the beginning. Where did you hear this? Who is your mom mad at?"

"He said that he had told Mom that he was sorry. But Mom was too sad to listen. He seemed really sad, too." Anakin added, twirling a tiny laser cannon mount between his fingers.

"Jaina, Sweetheart, who said this to you?" He asked quietly, a chill of tension shot up his spine.

"Grandpa did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short turned into a one - shot which I'll post soon!


	21. Gift Ideas

"So, have you decided what you would like for your birthday?"

Anakin had been studying a blown-out fuse coil for over half an hour, as Han tinkered with the forward shield settings on the _Falcon_ , during a quiet afternoon. Leia was in session and the twins were sitting with Wedge and the Rogue's on the other side of the hanger, no doubt learning bad words and exaggerated war stories.

Han turned to look at his small son, watching him turn the broken part over and over again, a frown developing between his eyes.

"Anakin?"

"I want a sister." he replied, not looking up.

Han dropped the spanner, surprised. "You have a sister."

Anakin looked up at him then, blue eyes unblinking.

"I know. I want another sister."

"I don't know, Buddy, sisters are a lot of work. Wouldn't you rather have a new console game or a metric toolset?"

Anakin's mouth skewed slightly, considering his new piece of information.

"Oh! I want a volt-meter!"

"Instead of another sister?"

"Yeah!"

"Good choice, Bud."


	22. Mis-Adventure

The comm centre in his office blinked once and started growling and grunting in broken Shyriiwook.

Han shook his head. Anakin again. At least this one he could understand.

He clicked it over and kicked his feet up onto the glass top of his desk. That had always been one of the best parts of having his own office. He could put his feet up on the furniture and no one else cared or raised an eyebrow at him in silent rebuke.

"What have you done this time?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"What do you want, Lando?"

"I've found something that you might be missing. Or at least, should be missing."

"What are you on about?" Han leaned forward to glare at his friend.

"Leia out with Winter and Mirax?"

"Yeah."

"You looking after the kids?"

"Yeah."

"Not very good at it, are you?" With that, Lando tilted the camera to the left slightly, revealing the pilot's lounge for Rogue Squadron. Men and women alike milled in and out of his view, but what held his attention was gathering of pilots around the cards table, most were standing behind a small figure wearing a backwards Infuriated Savages hat and performing a victory dance which Han had become very familiar with over the past five years.

Jaina.

"She won again. Been on a hot streak for over an hour."

"Right," Han replied through clenched teeth. Leia was going to have his head. "I'll come get her."

"See you shortly." Lando laughed and the screen went black.

Han left C3PO to watch over his sleeping sons, taking off towards the lounge at an almost run. As he stepped into the lounge, his little girl was busy dragging credit chips into a bag on her lap. She looked at him and her smile faltered momentarily before she flashed him her most winning smile.

"I won!"


	23. Fair Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kyp & Jaina - such a disaster ❤

"You are unbelievable! Get out!"

The apartment was small, much smaller than the family home the once loved. So shouting, while not completely uncommon before, was a great deal more noticeable here. Leia sat across from him, head snapping up at the chime and Jaina's anger. Han sighed and moved to stand near the open doorway to the den, they hasn't been expecting anyone, and clearing his daughter wasn't either.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Who is it?" Leia stage whispered from the couch.

"Durron. Damn it."

Leia grimaced, "this wont be pretty."

"You really think you can just show up again, after that! I'm not some little toy!" Jaina's voice rang even louder from down the short hall.

"Gods, she's just like you." Han jabbed his thumb towards the argument and laughed incredulously to his wife. Leia nodded, raised an eyebrow and turned back to her magazine, replying quietly "We'll see."

"Did I say you were? Did I!?" Kyp's voice rose slightly in feigned indignation.

"You don't need to! You walk in and out of my life and screw everything up, and talk all the time! You push and push and move my life around! And now you're here. Again. Get out."

"I just want to-" The sound of a blaster charge made both Han and Leia turn to watch the doorway, hardly breathing.

"One. Two-"

"Jaina wait!"

"You don't want me to get to three, Durron."

"She's exactly like you!" Han whispered, a look of surprise on his face.

"Don't worry, she'll shoot him in a minute and you'll be singing a different tune."

"Nah, she won't shoot-" Fully charged, the blaster made another low hum.

"Jaina! Stop it! I'm not kidding."

"Two-and-a-half."

"Stag." Han rose quickly and bolted out the door.

"Such a Solo." Leia smiled, listening to the commotion reach breaking point.


	24. Stars

"What about that one?" she whispered, her small hand pointed to one of the many glowing lights on her ceiling.

"Which one?" Han quieted back, glancing down to her small face, smiling softly as he watched her eye screw shut and concentrate on the newly placed star-chart.

"Beside Kashyyyk. The bright one."

"That's Togoria." Han replied in a quiet voice, settling down more comfortably in the small bed, tucked up beside Jaina.

The star map Leia had found her for her birthday a week prior had been an instant favourite - as they knew it would. He had spent the evening tacking the small glowing dots of light across the expanse of her bedroom ceiling, carefully following the swirled layout of the galaxy he knew so well. Jaina had been euphoric. She stood on the bed, handing him pins as he needed them, bouncing with excitement. It had taken far longer then he expected to get all the pins to sit correctly in their place, and even longer to settle his little girl into bed. He had stayed with her for a long while, smiling happily as she pointed out Coreuscant, Kashyyyk, and the Maw. He watched her small hands as they traced the Corellian Trade Spine, and nodded when she asked if that's where Alderaan should be.

"Torgoria." She repeated rolling the word around on her tongue with delight. "Have you been there?"

She always asked him that. When did you go? How long did you stay? Was Chewie there too? What was it like? Who lives there now? How far away is it from us?

Together they mapped hyperspace jumps to visit whichever planet she wished, opening up imagination and discovery.

"I have. It's very beautiful. Huge trees - but not as big as Chewie's - cover most of the planet, there are large deserts and deep canyons."

"How many times have you been there?"

"Twice, once when I was very young, then again with your mom after we fought at Yavin."

Her questions went on, one after another until finally, at long last, she fell asleep. He stayed with her for a long while, content to feel the steady rise and fall of her breathing in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaina Solo is my fav <3


End file.
